


Different From The Rest

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [25]
Category: MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash 100 Prompt: MCU: Gamora/Nebula - "Good Sister/Bad Sister" by Hole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different From The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the prompt song.

Gamora clenched her hands into fists. She was trying but she couldn't. She wanted it so bad.

It couldn't end well.

But she wanted it so bad. No matter the promises made to herself or how dirty she felt when she gave in.

They never fucked sweet. They always hurt and scratched and choked. Why did she crave that? What was wrong with her that she would seek that kind of bad out?

Nebula wasn't like her other sisters. She was more broken.

Nebula opened the door, she smiled and tilted her head. "Come to fuck sister?" She didn't wait for an answer. They kissed and clawed at their clothes. Fabric tore. They bit and scratched bare skin. Gamora was drawn deeper into lust and despairing desperation. She stopped resisting.

Gamora pulled on Nebula's nipple, twisting hard. Nebula cried out. She smacked Gamora's ass. Then again harder. "Bunk. Now." Another stinging blow.

Gamora hissed and bared her teeth then bit Nebula's bottom lip, twisting the nipple again.

Then she obeyed. Not so much submission as eagerness to take things further. The air was thick with arousal. Nebula's scent especially. Her kind had a strong, rich smell of spice and sweet. She watched Nebula pull on the strap-on, the cock night-dark and large. The biggest Gamora had ever had.

Nebula grabbed Gamora, pushing her over onto her hands and knees. Gamora raised her behind. She wanted it so bad. Nebula hit her and pulled her hair and started pounding her cunt.


End file.
